Comme un souvenir
by Kumira
Summary: / Situé au début de l'épisode 13 / Peu après la visite de Leiftan, Erika sombre dans le monde des rêves. Ce qu'elle voit derrière ses paupières est un monde flou duquel elle semble faire partie. Mais ... Ce n'est qu'un rêve, après tout. Non ?


**Notes : Il y a un petit spoiler pour la fin de l'épisode 12 mais rien de bien méchant. ^0^ Cet OS est court mais sa longueur me convient pour ce que j'ai à raconter.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Eldarya, etc ... **

_._

 _"Leiftan ... Je veux rentrer chez moi."_

 _._

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Erika s'effondra sur son oreiller qu'elle pressa contre son visage.

Comment avait-elle pu lui dire quelque chose d'aussi égoïste ?! Il n'y était pour rien et il ne pouvait de toute façon pas la ramener chez elle : L'embêter avec ses états d'âmes était vraiment la pire des choses à faire !  
Leiftan avait été assez gentil pour venir la réconforter, et voilà qu'elle en abusait ...

Erika avait bien vu la surprise suivie du malaise sur son visage.

Elle serra l'oreiller plus fort avec ses bras, se sentant honteuse.

Il fallut un temps à la presque-humaine pour se calmer et fermer ses paupières, avant de tomber dans le gouffre sans fond du sommeil.  
Cette nuit là, elle fit un rêve. Un rêve inhabituel, si comparé à ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Cette fois-ci, pas de zombies, pas de super-pouvoirs, ni de quête épique pour sauver le monde. A la place, un village étrange et ... un garçon. Il courait vers elle en souriant fièrement, ses cheveux mi-longs virevoltants avec le vent.

 _"Erika ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !"_

 _L'interpellée se mit à sourire à son tour en le voyant. Elle avait été laissée seule pendant bien trop longtemps, à l'attendre en haut de la petite colline herbeuse._

Si elle n'avait pas été en train de rêver, Erika aurait sans doute remarqué que le visage du jeune garçon blond était complètement flou - de même que le paysage tout autour d'elle, d'ailleurs - mais qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

 _Il ouvrit ses mains en face d'elle, révélant ainsi un magnifique coquillage violet semblable à la couleur de l'améthyste.  
_ _Cependant, Erika exprima bien vite sa déception._

 _"Mais ce n'est pas une libleunette !_

 _Le garçon se frotta le bras opposé, visiblement mal à l'aise._

 _\- Je sais ... Je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver. Mais je t'ai trouvé ce coquillage magnifique ! Il est de la même couleur que tes yeux._

 _La petite fille prit délicatement le coquillage entre ses mains pour mieux l'observer._

 _\- C'est vrai, c'est joli ... Merci !"_

Les passages suivants du rêve se firent par images floutées qui défilaient les unes après les autres, comme dans un diaporama. Tout s'arrêta sur une image en particulier où Erika (à travers ses propres yeux depuis le début du rêve) se vit faire des tresses dans les cheveux de son ami.

 _"J'ai encore vu papa et maman se faire des bisous ce matin ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air dégoutté._

 _Le garçon se mit à rougir._

 _\- J'ai entendu dire que c'est en s'en faisant plein que les bébés sont créés ... murmura-t-il._

 _\- HEIN ?! Mais je ne veux pas de frère ou de sœur, moi ! Suzie m'a dit que sa sœur n'arrête pas de pleurer et la réveille la nuit !_

 _\- Moi, je pense que j'aimerais bien avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ... Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en avoir._

 _Erika lâcha la tresse qu'elle tissait et se déplaça à quatre pattes pour faire face à son ami._

 _\- Tu m'as moi ! Et on restera toujours, toujours, toujours ensemble !_

 _Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre._

 _\- ... Est-ce que tu connais le mariage ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Papa et maman sont mariés. Même si je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça sert ..._

 _\- C'est ... en quelque sorte une promesse de rester toute sa vie avec quelqu'un._

 _\- Alors on est mariés aussi ?!_

 _\- N-non ! rougit-il. Il faut attendre d'être adultes, pour ça ..._

 _\- Oh, lâcha-t-elle simplement. On ferra ça quand on sera grands, alors._

 _Le garçon baissa la tête, sa frange recouvrant à présent ses yeux, pour cacher son visage écarlate._

 _\- Ouais ... quand on sera grands ..."_

Le paysage s'effaça à nouveau pour laisser place à une autre scène floue. La mère d'Erika, dont le visage semblait anormalement net par rapport au reste, était penchée au-dessus de sa fille et venait la réveiller. Il faisait encore noir dehors.

Les paroles échangées étaient impossible à déchiffrer. Le père d'Erika intervint à son tour dans la chambre. Son visage était aussi net que celui de sa mère. Il semblait paniqué et tenait dans sa main trois fioles, dont une de couleur différente des autres. Il portait également un énorme sac-à-dos en cuir.

 _Erika fut forcée de sortir du lit et de suivre ses parents à l'extérieur du village. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait._

 _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une grande arche, que son père sortit des objets inconnus de son sac et que sa mère lui demanda de boire le contenu de la fiole particulière, Erika était toujours aussi confuse mais accepta sans broncher._  
 _De la lumière brilla au centre de l'arche et la famille la traversa._

Tout était de plus en plus en fouillis dans le rêve. De vagues images d'une forêt et d'une ville apparurent, puis les yeux violets de son père brillaient de façon inhabituelle alors qu'il s'adressait à un homme en uniforme et-

Erika ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée et de la sueur perlait sur son front.  
Sa tête lui faisait étrangement mal, comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper de toutes ses forces. Ou comme si Jamon la frappait "sans vouloir lui faire mal".

C'était juste un cauchemar ... Un cauchemar ? Il n'y avait rien de bien terrible dans ce rêve. Mais la fin était partie dans tous les sens ...

Enfin, il était inutile de réfléchir autant à un simple rêve.

Il était un peu trop tôt pour déjà se lever. Erika décida donc de simplement se rendormir, sans plus penser aux événements de la nuit ...

.

* * *

 **Notes : Bon, je suppose que je vous dois certaines explications alors les voici (-w-) : **  
**Tout d'abord, le garçon dont on parle au début du rêve est évidemment Leiftan. Mon headcanon est qu'il n'a plus de parents pour X raison et qu'il est l'ami d'enfance d'Erika (ce qui expliquerait qu'il semble la connaître dans le jeu).  
** **Tout ce qui se passe dans ce rêve est des bribes de souvenirs de l'enfance qu'Erika passa à Eldarya. Ses parents furent obligés de fuir leur village (à vous d'imaginer pourquoi) pour se réfugier sur Terre. La potion que boit Erika lui fait oublier toutes ses expériences à Eldarya, à l'exception de ses parents (d'où le fait que leurs visages soient plus nets). Les deux autres potions sont similaires à celle de / SPOILER / l'épisode 13 et effacent de la mémoire de (presque) tout le monde les souvenirs qu'ils ont du couple.**

 **Je n'ai pas pu le mentionner clairement, mais ici, le père d'Erika a un pouvoir de suggestion qui passe par le regard : Il s'en serait servi pour se rajouter un nom officiel auprès de l'administration et un passé, ainsi qu'un réseau d'amis hypnotisés.**


End file.
